Illegitimate son
by JRiddel1
Summary: He thought that he only had one son. That Greek mythology was just that, mythology. They thought Artemis could never love a mortal man, that she would never have child, a son. Major spoil warning, like huge. Not my characters, do and Rick Riordan own em


Olivers POV

(1 month before s5)

I was just arriving back at the arrow cave when I saw a bright flash, suddenly there was a 15 year old kid in a black and silver camo hood holding a complete silver bow and a quiver. He looked like me but with black hair and silver eyes. "Hey, dad." He said to me before he suddenly fell to the ground clutching his head, moaning and screaming in pain. I quickly grabbed him and put him on a bench before checking him over for any wounds, but for some reason he had none.

"Who is this?" I heard felicity ask me from behind. "I don't know, there was a bright flash in the entrance to the arrow cave and he showed up." She looked at him, before looking at me, she begun stepping backwards, a look of disbelief on her face. "He's your son, how?! He's 15!" I looked at her, before telling her exactly what happened. "This is impossible, can't you take some of his blood and test it against yours to prove it or something, I'm going to use facial recognition and see if I can get a match." "Do we even have anything sanitary to use to get the blood and store it?" She just looked at me like I was insane, "of course we do"

(Time skip one month, first s5 episode)

Toxotis' POV

"If your gonna make a new team, at least include me in it." I spoke up while felicity and dad were arguing over making a new team to help dad deal with vigilantism as well as being mayor. To give him more time as mayor. "No, I will not let my 15 year old son become a vigilante. No matter how good of a fighter he is." I looked at him with astonishment, "I'm a better shot than you!" He just looked at me, before muttering something under his breath. "Thea and Diggle will come back, I'm sure of it."

I just walked off, everyone knew they weren't coming back except for dad, Thea's not coming back because of what happened to laurel and the bloodlust and Diggle killed his brother. He's gonna need a team or he'll get stabbed in the back, either as mayor or as green arrow.

In public I'm known as Julian Queen and I'm an adopted child of Oliver Queen. I have to wear normal clothes instead of the usual silver I wear. I'm home schooled according to the general public but everyone close knows that's bullshit. I was blessed by Athena years ago so I could focus on training with the hunters instead of having to learn like a normal mortal or demigod. I went through years of school in a day.

I pick up my bow, a bow painted silver with a small knife on end of it, good for melee and range. I take an arrow, bullseye. Take another, split the previous. Take another, split the previous. And again, and again, and again. Until I ran out arrows. "Jeez, I will

never get over seeing that many half arrows on the floor." I heard felicity say from behind me.

"Still a better shot than dad?" I ask cockily before smirking when I look in dads direction. He was heading out so I obviously had to go. "Sorry, I should probably go over to Rosalie's house about now." Not wanting to stay with my dad and aunt I moved out into an ex hunters house. She actually had a 15 year old daughter who I was close with now.

"Who's?" She asked looking at me suspiciously and smirking. "Mum's friends daughter." She just smiled and said "sure" sarcastically then rolled away.

(Time skip)

"You'll never be able to take him out on your own, like felicity said, he has an army and you are alone! It's just three people; wild dog, Evelyn sharp and me. Thea and John will never come back!" I argued with dad. "No." he answered back before felicity sent him to town hall and Curtis to find wild dog.

(Cut to statue ceremony)

As soon as I saw the van pull up I knew Shits gonna go down. Thea tried to protect me but they didn't care about me. They took dad and a few other important people before pushing back to the van. They pushed Rosalie and she tripped and fell, I was trying so hard to not lash out and do anything stupid but I failed and Thea had to hold me back. They must've wanted the green arrow without realising that they already have him. Lol but not really.

(Cut to arrow cave)

"Look, Thea you have to go, if you don't we can't get Oliver back and then there's no green arrow, they'll all get killed." I heard Quentin say to Thea, I looked at her, she really didn't want to go but she knew she had to or they wouldn't get dad back, she was conflicted as hell. "I'll go, I can fight almost as well as dad." I spoke up. Thea looked at me sadly, before finally having a look of acceptance. "I'll go, felicity try searching for them, traffic cams, satellites, anything."

(Cut to warehouse)

As soon I as I saw dad I saw him snap a guy's neck. I was unfazed by this as I had seen mum turn guys into jackelopes and other members of the hunt chop of guys testes before cutting their penises of and sticking them to their foreheads then sending them into mortal society looking like unicorns with dicks for horns. (Lol)

We went out taking out every guy we saw, I took four arrows and shot them down into the area Tobias Church was in, taking out four guards at once before the three of us left. I knew Thea was angry with Dad for snapping the guys neck.

"Putting killing back in the table is a huge step backwards." I heard Thea tell dad scornfully before walking out. "I've seen mom do worse than that and you didn't want anyone to know you were green arrow or else me and Thea targeted and probably killed."

He looked over to me. "You and felicity were right, I do need a team, Thea won't ever do this again."


End file.
